Gathering point
(The Shadow Realm, a place of eternal darkness, everyone from all 3 worlds are all seen unconscious at the Domino Plaza, Atem was the 1st to awaken) Atem: The Shadow Realm, but how did I even get here, the last thing, I was in the world beyond, it doesn't make sense huh? (Atem looks around and sees Jaden and Yusei, along with some faces he never saw before) Atem: Jaden and Yusei are here to (Atem then hears Yugi's moan Atem goes over to him) Atem: Yugi! Are you okay? Say something pal. Yugi: Huh? Atem is that you? Atem: Yes it is me old friend what happened? Yugi: I was dueling Kaiba, then these Grunts appeared. Atem: Grunts? Yugi: Yeah they placed some sort of bomb out and it sent me and Kaiba to the shadow realm! Atem: Hmm I see for now, it's best that we wake everyone up (Yugi nodded as he and Atem went to go wake everyone from all 3 Worlds up, Atem went to wake Seto Kaiba, the Sailor Moon cast and Yusaku Fujiki) Atem: Kaiba wake up! Kaiba: Huh? Where am I? Atem: You‘re in the Shadow Realm. Kaiba: WHAT!? But that‘s impossible! Atem: Yes I am confused as you are Kaiba Serena Tsukino: Ow~ That light was very nice (Atem and Kaiba turn around and see Serena Tsukino waking up) Atem: Come on! (Kaiba nodded as he and Atem walked towards Serena) Atem: Are you alright? Serena Tsukino: Yeah that light wasn't very nice, man this mysterious Grunts weren't kidding Kaiba: Grunts wait you saw them to!? Serena Tsukino: Yeah I did me and my friends battled two of them earlier, but their bomb went sending us to this place! Atem: So what's your name? Serena Tsukino: I'm Serena Tsukino, so who are you guys? Atem: My name is Atem Kaiba: I’m Seto Kaiba (Kaiba and Atem help Serena Tsukino back to her feet, as she wakes her friends, boyfriend and future Daughter up, while Yusaku woke up by himself) Yusaku: I guess I wasn't able to escape in time Darien: Hey there need a hand? (Darien offers a hand to Yusaku, but he pushes it away as Yusaku back to his feet) Amy: So who are you? Yusaku: My names Yusaku Fujiki, I was suppose to be looking for a friend of mine, until someone went after me Luna the cat: It's no doubt these mysterious Grunts attacked you like they did too us Kaiba: Best to figure that out later Atem: Yugi, did you wake the people on your end? Yugi: I did Atem (Yugi walks in with Ash along with Pikachu, Trace, Eevee, Jaden, Chazz, Yuma, Kite, Yuya, Declan, Gong, Zuzu, Skip along with the children Tate, Frederick, Allie, and everyone else from all 3 Worlds) Ash: So what is going on here? Pikachu: Pikachu! Yugi: Me and Kaiba were in the Kaiba stadium, having our duel Chazz: But we're years beyond those events! Luna The Cat: Yes this is quite the predicament Artemis: Yes this is beyond even the Sailor Guardians Kaiba: What game are you playing at Pharaoh!? What magic power this delusion!? Atem: If it's a delusion Kaiba, it's one all of us share, is it possible that our worlds are colliding? Verity: Kenny, Leona, Barry, all my old friends from Twinleaf Town, if you’re all here, is... Dawn (smiles): I’m here Verity Verity (smiles): Dawn (Sorrel walks over and sees Paul and Maylene) Sorrel: Paul? Maylene? Paul and Maylene: Sorrel? (Serena looks and sees Ash, as she smiles) Serena: ASH!!! I MISSED YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!!! (Serena tackles and hugs Ash to the ground, squeezing the life out of him, and starts kissing him, causing everyone to sweatdrop) (Everyone was starting wonder the same thing, until Jack spots something in the distance) Jack: I think that ship there might have some answers! (Everyone turned around to see what this ship looked like, an arrow-shaped flagship that appears to be made out of futuristic metal and there are lights traveling down to the center like water traveling through pipes. The flagship's height was about as tall as the diameter of the planet Neptune and the top was composed of a full arc circle. Positioned exactly from each other were four small domes separated from and circling around one much larger dome. Then the doors opened, And walking down the stairs was a man in black armor, but he wasn't alone, he was with Giovanni and Chaos, who was now in human form, she had a cloak over her body, and crimson red eyes and galaxy like high heels) Serena Tsukino: Chaos!? Ash: Giovanni!? Giovanni: No, I’m not the Giovanni you remember, I’m a different Giovanni! Chaos: We meet again Serena Tsukino, or should I say Sailor Moon? Serena Tsukino: I thought I defeated you and freed Sailor Galaxia! Chaos: You did, but now as you can see, I’m back for revenge! ???: That's enough you 2, your vengeance shall come, is that clear? Giovanni: Of course our lord, we wouldn't dare question you (Then these people wearing black helmets with red visors and black uniforms while the 2 women wore black dresses appeared next to the man in the black armour the figure breathed like a certain villain from a star wars movie) Kaiba: So your the wise guy that led those Grunts! ???: So what if I am Seto Kaiba? What reason do you have to question me? Tyranno Hassleberry: Don’t play dumb! we know what you did! ???: Ah yes my troopers seems to have finished their missions on bringing your worlds together! Serena Tsukino: Why do you want us all together!? it doesn't make any sense! ???: For a reason, Duel monsters and much more! Trace: But why!? Zuzu: He's right, what did Duel monsters ever do to you, why you hate it so much!? ???: What it did to me, Is where I am here, And perhaps I haven't made myself clear but its time (The black warrior removed his mask showing his face, He had tanned skin red eyes, black spiked hair) Shade: We all get to know each other, You may call me Shade, Emperor of the Shadow Realm, and these are my trusted allies Giovanni and Chaos by my sides and my Inquisitors leading them is Primus also known as the Alpha Inquisitor Primus: Hmph! I have no words for weak talent like you heroes Yusei: Shade Shade: I doubt none of you have heard of my name, the shadow realm is where I am from and forever will be Ash: What’s that supposed to mean!? Yuya: Forget it, he’s just trying to get into your head! Raye: We don’t care about your backstory, we just care about keeping our worlds safe! Chaos: Hmph words safe foolish Sailor Mars, you and these heroes have doomed your world even further into our emperors grasp Shade: Yes you, no one ever loved or cared for me when I needed help, so I took control of the shadows and all of the many souls who come from and giving them all new life! I even created an unstoppable empire out of the former rulers troopers, it wasn't easy, but their lives were so worth it to control and bring me where I am today Darien: So that's your master plan!? Destroy our worlds and remake as you see fit!? Yusaku: My master won't allow you to walk away from this Shade! Shade: Oh is that true Yusaku, you think that master of yours can stop me and my new found power? Varis: We’ll stop you from destroying our worlds, my father would want that! Shade: Hah! You think you can bark orders at me like I'm your servant? wrong! I‘m not, but luckily I‘m in a good mood, today I'll challenge one of you heroes to a battle (Shade shows play format but it was different) Sora: Whoa! Take a look at the format it's different! Theodore: Yeah it’s the Link monsters on left and right, Pendulum monsters in the middle and the others zones are the same Trace: And there's even a zone for Pokemon! Shade: This is the way I duel, it grants so much power! Serena Tsukino: I don't care if it gives more power! you’re going down! Luna the cat: Stand strong Sailor guardians! Sailor Scouts: Right! Atem: We will defeat you Shade! Shima: That’s right, we’ll crush you! And make you eat that diaper like its a dirty diaper sandwich, and when we’re done making you eat that diaper sandwich! We’re gonna make you wear it like a cape... (Before Shima could finish, Shade zapped him, as Shima collapsed to the ground as he’s sizzling, as he’s been barbecued) Shade: Now shall we get started? (the heroes all glared at the inquisitors, Chaos, Giovanni and Shade before they could start their fight a black trooper ran over to the villains) Grunt: My lord, my lord! Primus: What is it insect? Grunt: We have a alert you know that alert! Shade: That mage has sent one of his cohorts, reveal yourself at once! (Then stepping out of the darkness revealed a dark-skinned man, with orange eyes that have the irises lined in yellow. His hair is long and wild, flaring out in the shape of his shoulders, and is predominantly brown with the top section blonde and a small section of red at the border between brown and blonde hair, and a thin orange fringe, eyebrows, a large bang of orange hair, and orange braids held in aquamarine bands that extend from his sideburns. An aquamarine diamond symbol is on his forehead and chin; the one on his chin melds with his red "chin-strap", which in turn melds with the pink sections on his cheeks. he was extremely muscular, leaving his upper torso mostly bare. a skintight jumpsuit that is silver on the legs, purple on the knees and calves, and pale-blue on the feet and the torso, which exposes his abs, chest, and shoulders; the torso section covers his sides and underarms, and wraps around his biceps, ending in purple cuffs. A strange, star-shaped symbol resembling the Southern Cross appears prominently in Bohman's design, occasionally attached to a diamond-shape at one of the points; a yellow one on his bare chest, yellow ones on his ankle cuffs, orange sections that are part of his braids, and blue ones on his forearms.) Yusaku: Bohman!? Bohman: I am spotted by the Villains, this didn't go according to plan Chaos: So Bohman was it? what gives you the right to interfere with our duel!? Bohman: I’ll be the one to challenge you, 1 on 1! Shade: Haven’t you learned your lesson from dueling Playmaker!? you don’t stand a chance against me, the 6 Legends there, they stand a chance against me, just as how Ash stands a chance against Giovanni, and how Sailor Moon stands a chance against Chaos! Bohman: Still I will prevail! you will not harm anyone no further! do you understand!? Chaos: Someone's bold Female Inquisitor: You are a waste of time! Emperor let me strike this one- Shade: I agree to your little deal Bohman! who knows maybe you decided to grow a back bone for once Bohman: We shall see, now choose the battlefield you throne taker! Shade: Yes we shall, I now activate the Action Field Spell: Crossover Female AI: Generating Action Field: Crossover (A bunch of glowing cards appeared and scattered everywhere) Female AI: Action Cards Dispersed Declan: He even has Crossover!? Shade: Yes I do, Giovanni did some upgrades with my scientist Dr. Darkstar in order to use this card to my advantage! Ash: You thief! Yusaku: Stay calm, I'm sure Bohman can handle it Bohman: Yes, I will not let everyone down Shade and Bohman: Let's duel!